


Finding Out The SQUIP is Agender

by mthevlamister



Series: SQUIP Squad™ [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I can't thank you enough, I promise I'll do some female centered stories soon, Like after the flaming one, Like we keep talking and planning, M/M, One Shot, Other, Part five million, Promise, Thanks TheIcyMage, uhhhh, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister





	Finding Out The SQUIP is Agender

"Jeremy what are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, g-g-getting dressed for my dinner with my dad?"

"What are you wearing?" 

"A shirt."

"That's a girl's shirt. . .again!"

Jeremy stood in front of A, the only SQUIP at the time, so we're just going to call it 'the SQUIP'. "I know it's a girl's shirt. So what if it's a girl's shirt?!"

"You're a boy aren't you?!" The SQUIP threw up its hands. "You're my boyfriend--"

"I'm not a boy, jeez, with all the information you have you don't understand there's more than boys and girls?" Jeremy did a small pout, tilting his head ever so slightly to (hopefully) make the SQUIP feel bad. "I'm not your boyfriend, I'm your Jeremy."

"Why isn't that the first thing that pops up about you? Why can't I access your gender?!" 

"Well, you see, I'm in the closet." 

"That doesn't matter!"

The SQUIP now had Jeremy against the corner of his room, looking almost alarmed about not knowing this. Jeremy held up his hands, laughing nervously. "I-I'm sorry, pl-please don't hurt me! D-d-don't shock me!"

"I have a Jeremyfriend! I have advanced far more than other SQUIPs! I am the almighty SQUIP!" 

Jeremy stared at his SQUIP. "Huh?"

"Oh, see it's not unusual for SQUIPs let their human practice things like dates and all on them, I happen to be dating you, I may be the first SQUIP to have someone of the same gender."

"You're genderqueer?!" 

"I was wrong, we're not the same gender. I would be 'agender', though if I was human I'd probably be a man to 'fit in', but I am agender at the moment."

Jeremy smiled, jumping on his toes. "That's awesome!"

"Okay, now get dressed for your family dinner."

"Okay!"

* * *

"A boy shirt with a fluffy skirt?" A said, looking Jeremy up and down.

"Yes, Evan and his husbands are coming over tonight and we're all having family dinner." Jeremy answered, brushing his hair. "You, B, and C are staying up here during it."

"It. . . just reminds me of our coming out together." A mumbled, kissing Jeremy's head. 

"Are you just male because you'll fit in?" Jeremy asked A, crossing his arms.

"No, I'm male because that's how I feel with human emotions." A promised. 

"I was thinking about that day too, never thought I'd have a real family."

"Well, you always have us."

"I know."

 


End file.
